fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exa-Sectonia
|name = Exa-Sectonia |age = Unknown, possibly infinite |birth = Unknown |gender = Female |species = Unknown, formally same species as Story Break Taranza |align = Lawful Evil |status = Immortal |element = Light, although also dependeds on Copy Ability. |abilities = Huge size and EX Energy, thus massive strength and resilience. Also Star Spits, Inhale and regeneration, and most other abilities real world Queen Sectonia can use. |vulnerable = Her orb that is located where her "stinger" should be (this is her weak spot). |nationality = Story Break World |height = Gameplay: Approximately ~175ft. Generally: Approximately ~550ft |weight = Approximately over 3500 lb. |sexuality = Unknown |likes = Conquest, being powerful, taking the lead, "her little" Taranza, obeisance, courage, perseverance |dislikes = Psychopaths, especially those who forces despair on people, dysfunctional worlds, unwanted assistance, being taunted |first_appearance = Kirby: Story Break (Canon) Boss Battles (Non-Canon debut) |series = Kirby (series) |affiliation = Story Break World Sectra Kingdom |aliases = Ultimate Light Goddess}} Story Break Queen Sectonia, more commonly known in-and-out-universe as Exa-Sectonia, is the bonus boss of Kirby: Story Break. She had also appeared in a few Umbrella games, most notably Boss Battles. History Story Break Sectonia, similarly to real world Queen Sectonia's past, used to be the same species of Story Break Taranza. However, the relationship between S.B. Sectonia and S.B. Taranza was a mixed bag; they do bickers, but they are very fond of each others in the end, with the latter not willing to let her down. When several dark forces led by had passed through, even nearly destroying the kingdom, S.B. Taranza becomes increasingly nervous and S.B. Sectonia started to resent Enchanta for not stopping the dark forces fast enough. Eventually, ten years later, S.B. Taranza had found a mysterious energy called the EX-Energy, which from what he heard, allows any species to become stronger and able to effortlessly fight darkness back. Unfortunately, S.B. Sectonia had become too envious with the power, and consumed so much of this energy that she mutated into a gigantic, monstrous wasp-like beauty while S.B. Taranza was searching for another object. Knowing that Enchanta became too lazy for her own good, the newly powered Exa-Sectonia seeks to conquer the world in order to repel the dark army permanently, but also ruling the world and any world of beyond under iron fist, but with promise to let justice prevail. Terrified, Enchanta moved for once and succeeded to seal Exa-Sectonia away, as the latter had not figured out her newfound powers yet. Back at the Sectra Kingdom, S.B. Taranza returned with a decorated crown made of plumes, but noticed that his dear friend went missing, and called the Sectras to make an all-out search for her majesty. Although asleep in her imprisonment, Exa-Sectonia's light start to intensively brighten, and caused several people and critters to become violent. However, no one had noticed this yet, and worse, Servile, Enchanta's right-hand man, thought that it will protect them instead from the darkness army, and named the crystal "Guadian Crystal", but Enchanta refused to tell any word about the crystal that sealed the beastly beauty away. It was not until S.B. Taranza had managed to nearly break her free during Helpers to Heroes, but the Helpers had learned the hard way that once she break loose and saw her little Taranza injured, she attacked the Helpers in a raging rampage, but is eventually calmed down by the Helpers' retaliation and Enchanta's assistance. After returning to her kingdom, her servants feared her does to her beastly appearance and huge size at first, they eventually started to worship her as their goddess once she had singlehandedly swept numerous invading Dark Armies away. Exa-Sectonia, starting to think that she becomes an almighty goddess, nevertheless laughed in joy, but now have intention to conquer the Story Break World, claiming that it needs a better empress than Enchanta, and even aims to conquer further worlds. However, as the True Ending credit indicates, despite being initially furious at S.B. Taranza at first, she eventually realized that it was her idea to consume so much EX Energy in the first place, and even thanked and honored him for his rescue. Physique Exa-Sectonia is physically similar to real world Queen Sectonia, but also have colors and patterns similarly to Exateno. Most notably, her head's blue color have a darker tint, and her "robe" is changed into darker blue, with her each of her puff sleeves is patterned by a green four-side star. Her standing ruff is lime green, with dark green vertical stripes patterned into it, with each end having a purple puff. The chest part of her "dress" is patterned with a magenta star, and her abdomen part of the dress is decorated with two-sides spikes, with a black coloring in the center. This is also where her orb, her weak spot but also source of her EX-Energy, is located, similarly placed like Queen Sectonia's stinger. Her eyes are similarly designed like Exateno's, although they are rounder, although the purple iris can close up, and a red stripe shines when angered or hatching a dastardly plan. Her wings are colored black and are not fancy like real world Queen Sectonia's, but each wing is patterned by an eye, which resembles more of Exateno's own eyes. Her hands (or rather, gloves) are indigo colored, similarly to her body color, and there is an orange orb on each back. The back of her gloves are also colored darker purple. She can also sprout flower buds between her hands and the back of her gloves in order to power-up further and to perform photosynthesis with her own light. Strangely, unlike Queen Sectonia, Exa-Sectonia does have magenta hair, but unlike Exateno's, her hair is curvy and does only have such magenta hair. Personality Although vain like her real world counterpart, Exa-Sectonia is also voracious like Exateno. That is to say, despite wanting to conquer multiple universes with an iron fist and be revered as the ultimate goddess, she is still a fair ruler and only resort execution to gods. She is also less arrogant than the real world Queen Sectonia, whereas Exa-Sectonia is still vain and gloats about her power, but knows when things go wrong, and is likely to blame herself for her defeat unless if betrayed. While generally ruthless and merciless to her foes, she tend to give mercy to her enemy if she knows that the enemy's past is troublesome, or just struggled too much, and may even spare them long as they join her or just plainly retreat. However, if the enemy refused, betrayed her, become ungrateful, insulted her or kept attacking, Exa-Sectonia will not put put further risks. She also makes sure the recruited enemy will be loyal. Like her real world counterpart, Exa-Sectonia revers herself as a goddess, and often forces others to kneel to her, worship her and serve her. Her case is more understandable does to her being an actual goddess, and an extremely powerful at that. That is to said, she can be shown to lack sympathy on thieves, scoundrels, cowards and traitorous people, and like Exateno, she also started to resent other godlike beings does to the frequent reckless irresponsibility the latter group had committed, and will consider to destroy them (or imprison them if killing would not help matters) If she notices that the victims wanted mercy, she either tells them to flee when for their life, or if they proved to be useful assets for her, order them to serve her. She wouldn't do the second decision if she deems the victims as untrustworthy. Most of the gods fear her because of her EX Energy capable of slaying gods, even invincible ones, with almost no problems, forcing some of them to try sealing her away, like they would try with other Exa-fied villains. Some may mock her does to being less intimidating than Exateno, which can be considered as very dangerous thing to do, as she is equally as dangerous as other Exa-fied villains. Her reactions are mostly indifference, but if Exateno ends up to agree, she would be mildly upset at worst. Outside of fighting, and when not near the enemies she hates, she is shown to be also very glamourous. In fact, she tend to flatter her opponents she previously faced before, based on their accoplishment she had known, though the result varies, coming from a massive wasp-like queen. She also have sadistic streaks, such as the obvious one, which is devouring her enemies if she feels like it. Another is keeping people as pets, as even if she took care of them well shall they behave themselves well, many felt kidnapped. Either they deal with the situation, or free whenever possible, which is futile at best, or very risky at worst. She tend to look down on scoundrels, shameful cowards and traitorous people and believe that they shall be watched for, believing that they are almost as likely to make the world into a worse place than a more villainous person or a freak would do. That is to say, she can detect liars from honest people, which greatly help her to judge to see if the person who is willing to join was being honest and ready to follow the orders, or is lying and will potentially backstab her. Abilities and Weaknesses Although some of her abilities are similar to her real world counterpart, Exa-Sectonia can also perform most abilities Exateno is capable to. The most notable difference, however, is that she can regenerate faster than the latter does to the photosynthesis she can perform with the flower buds as mentioned above. Does to her massive size, her physical strength is just as massive, and her resilience allows her to take little to no damage against most mortals, unless her orb is struck. Her EX-Energy and light power enables her to nearly instantly vanquish gods, abominations and any forces of darkness, as well as everything else weak to EX Energy. That is to say, any mortals with a power boost that does not ascend to godhood can deal reasonable damage to her. Exa-Sectonia tend to have a mix of close combat and ranged fighting; if the enemy gets close, she straight up use her hands to slam, smash and even strangle her opponent. If they try to get distance, she can use a burst of stars or other elemental non-darkness attacks, such as a storm of lightning. Unlike the real world Queen Sectonia, Exa-Sectonia only have one weapon, which is her scepter that can be split into two and can perform special magic with this weapon, such as making a forcefield that immobilize her as long as she uses it, but reflect every projectiles, even lasers that outsizes her. Although she does not have any elemental weakness like Exateno, she will become groggy for a while if her flower buds are destroyed, but she can regenerate them back after a while. Interrupted recovery will also leave her less health recovered. In order to make her photosynthesis to work, she had to make an artificial sun, which can damage anyone being too near does to sun burn, but that Exa-Sectonia herself is immune to the damage. The artificial sun can be destroyed or blocked, but it is difficult to do as Exa-Sectonia will attack anyone who tries to destroy it. The photosynthesis also works with a natural sun-type star, but as she knows, getting too nearby will end up burning her flowers, though she is immune to sunburn does to EX Energy being made of another, more powerful star. Power Differences from Queen Sectonia One of the bigger differences is Exa-Sectonia uses a different weapon which is an hybrid of a scepter and a rapier, unlike Queen Sectonia who switches between two scepters and two rapiers. Some of Exa-Sectonia's magic are also different, such as using multi-colored lightnings that also drain the energy of the targets and cover more terrain, but can be avoided by just taking a large enough roof as it cannot be used to destroy buildings. Because Exa-Sectonia only use one weapon, she doesn't do a quick rapid jab with her single weapon, but probably does to her weapon being as massive as her, one slice can deal devastating damage, but the rapid stab is slower compared to Queen Sectonia's rapier attacks whom able to dishes multiple stabs per second. While Queen Sectonia do use crystals but is more inclined to flowers and had been transformed into a flower monstrosity, Exa-Sectonia only uses flowers to heal herself and instead put more emphasis on using crystals to use as shields, attacks and even to power herself further by devouring these and other crystals for slight healing and for power boost. She can eat all kind of crystals such as ruby, emerald and topaz, but precious stones with no transparency such as gold and platinum will have weaker boost on her. Does to her immortality, Exa-Sectonia does not have access to a "Soul" form or similar forms, unlike Queen Sectonia who had been Soul of Sectonia at one time (or more counting fan-produced games). That said, there are rumors that Exa-Sectonia could potentially have a stronger form, similarly of how Exateno have one via Star Form and Infinity Form. To compensate her single weapon, she even have moves (other than the obligatory Inhale, temporary Copy Ability and other EX Energy-based powers) that the original Queen Sectonia could not use, such as icy cards, firing light beams with her wings, using a prism to retract her light beams further, and temporarily trap an opponent in a book. That being said, her teleportation is a bit slower, and she only summon minions to pin down a particularly weak opponent, and she can be hurt by throwing back the rainbow colored stars back at her, though those can be reflected right back. Appearence Boss Battles Story-Break Queen Sectonia, also known as simply Exa-Sectonia, is a more beastly counterpart of the original Queen Sectonia, and is introduced in Kirby: Story Break as a bonus boss. Similarly to her original counterpart, Exa-Sectonia is vain, but there are plentiful of differences such as being very impish and voracious, the latter being shared with Exateno. Despite not looking all that scary, her unpredictability, devastating power and being real savvy makes her a truly dangerous foe to date. Her non-canon debut as an Omega Boss. She is one of the few Omega Bosses who are gigantic and have mountainous amount of HP (in her case, 300,000 HP) as a result. She also resilient, taking half damage unless if her orb is hit, which makes x1,5 more damage instead, although it is nearly impossible to hit it. She mainly attacks with her scepters, rapiers, her Inhale and Star Spits, and summoning (and sometimes reviving) her Sectra minions. Her huge size will make all attacks to only deal half damage on her, but striking her orb will deal 50% more damage instead. She also calls Story Break Taranza for help, the latter bringing in a computer-controlled fighter to attack the players. The phase 4 where this happens is notable, as if Taranza is defeated, she immediately jumps into phase 5 regardless of her current HP. In either case, she sprouts flower buds behind her hands and becomes far bigger. She is one of the few Omega Bosses capable of outright OHKO any fighter with her last-resort attack involving an attack similar to Hypernova Kirby's inhale, which occurs if she have only 150 HP left. As described by Bart, Exa-Sectonia is like a mix of Exateno and Queen Sectonia, but an even bigger pain to deal with than the latter, and Bart is thankful that Exa-Sectonia is willing to work for the EVIL League, and he eventually warned the other EVIL Leagues members to not commit any betrayals, lest she can and will punish and potentially kill them. Like most bosses, Exa-Sectonia is also fought in Chaos Campaign. She is fought as an opponent against Tiny Tiger and Demon Lord Dipper, but she is also the final boss when playing as Queen Sectonia, marking the first time that the Pop Star Sectonia and Story Break World Sectonia interacting each others outside of the gameplay-only modes. Kirby: Story Break Her canon debut. She is revealed to be a bonus boss of the game, being the real final boss of the Helper to Hero Stadium. More information will comes as the game progresses. Pause Description Super Smash Bros. Discord Exa-Sectonia makes a surprise appearance in Super Smash Bros. Discord as an Assist Trophy, but functions similarly to a boss, having huge health and being easily one of the largest available Assist Trophies, if not the largest. Her main method of attack is firing solar projectiles that grow in strength the longer they are out of the field, and will disperse when making contact with anything. These projectiles can deal 5-20% damage, and this can quickly stack up to devastating amount, making her one of the more threatening Assist Trophies. She also heals herself by absorbing projectiles, making projectile spamming useless against her, so the players who didn't summoned her have to go into close combat, or wait until she is attacking. "Exa-Sectonia is a massive version of Queen Sectonia that is powered-up by EX Energy, and lives in a separate universe called Story Break. She is introduced as an almighty surprise bonus boss confronted by the Helpers, and even the dreaded Teppurse doesn't want to mess with her! In Super Smash Bros. Discord, her main method of attack is using solar projectiles that will grow until they hit anything, and they deals serious damage when hit right on a fighter. She may be a huge target, but she takes a massive amount of punishment, and dishes them back to those who dares to show defiance to her. And there you thought the original Queen Sectonia is already a big pest to deal with!" Gallery File:Exa-Sectonia.png|First version by Exa-Sectonia by Drybones157.png|Art by EX-Mas Sketch.png|EX-Mas sketch, alongside Exateno and Story Taranza Mega Exa Sectonia (Colored).png|Mega Exa-Sectonia, based on the pun MeGa eXa-Sectonia ( + Exa-Sectonia) Exa Sectonia West.png|Mugshot by Exa-Sectonia (WesternSkies Design).png|Design mixing up Samtendo's version and WesternSkies' mugshot features Mecha Exa-Sectonia.png|Exa-Mechtonia ExaSectoniaSketch.jpg|Sketch by Exa-Sectonia (Spider-like).png|"What If" spider-like form retained Exa-Sectonia_(V2).png|Second pre-2019 design Trivia *Her origin is a what-if scenario that Queen Sectonia is powered up by another power source, which in this case is the EX-Energy, instead of the corruptive . **Furthermore, Samtendo reveals that it is also to compensate that Queen Sectonia was strangely absent in Kirby: Blowout Blast despite Sectra enemies being present, and take inspiration of the Giant Dedede boss battles, and take cues of Exateno as Samtendo thought that she would not be taken seriously if she is just a lot bigger. *One of the reason why her size is considerably sized down in some games and Helper to Heroes is does to concerns that players would not be prepared to face such a huge boss. She get back closer to her original size when fought in the True Arena for a second phase, where the player(s) had to climb into her. *Not counting Exateno does to already being born with EX Energy, Story Break Queen Sectonia had become the first character to become Exa-fied. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Queens Category:Goddesses Category:Bosses Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:EX Energy Category:Zonal Fever Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord